


A los cuatro vientos

by NaghiTan



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fandom Insano, LiveJournal, Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas, M/M, reto de navidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Levi pide atención es de una manera hilarante. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #09</p>
            </blockquote>





	A los cuatro vientos

Los personajes de **Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenecen, todo es de su respectivo creador, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos. **Prompt # 09.**

 

* * *

 

 

"Eres un pendejo"  
  
Erwin arqueó una ceja —porque las dos sería muestra de sorpresa y él no estaba sorprendido— y solo negó.  
  
"¿No vas a preguntar por qué?" Levi dijo irritado o eso supuso Erwin, porque el menor tenía la mismas muestras de sentimientos que una roca y juraba que la roca podía llorar primero antes de que Levi mostrara un poco de humor —no el sarcástico y las sonrisas de felicidad por el mal ajeno, que de eso tenía suficiente—, no caería ante la trampa que la pregunta conllevaría, porque eso era, un arma, una pistola que esperaba el primer gatillazo titubeante, para ser arremetida con fuerza y echarle la culpa al primero que la tocó.  
  
Sabía que con seguir hojeando los documentos haría que Levi se aburriera y dejase las cosas por la paz. Pero ese no sería Levi, no, el Levi que conocía era terco, aguerrido y jodidamente molesto.  
  
"Habla de una jodida vez", se olvidaba que también era mal hablado, pero eso ya no importaba.  
  
"¿Por qué soy un pendejo?" Preguntó resignado.  
  
"Investígalo tú mismo"   
  
Y con eso el menor salió y Erwin se rió, a como decía, había veces que ese tipo pedía a gritos un poco de atención, con malas palabras y mal comportamiento.  
  
Como una llama que necesita un poco de atención.


End file.
